The Revenge
by Zakillia
Summary: The Goblin sets out to get his revenge..
1. Who am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or any characters from it. Its a trademark of marvel and from the great mind of Stan Lee..  
  
A/T: Thank You all for posting your reviews it means a lot to me :-) I hope you will continue to like the story and I shall do my best to up date it as much as I can.  
  
"Peter dear, Please don't go out tonight..." Aunt May said as she walked towards Peter who was standing in the doorway.  
  
" I got to Aunt May.. I won't be gone long I promise...." Peter said as he smiled at the older lady that stood before him with a smile on her face.  
  
Slowly the woman faded into nothingness as Spiderman awoke to his head throbbing still. At least its not as bad as it was the last time I had woke up he thought sitting up. Why can't I see well? Peter asked himself looking around the room, slowly he reached up and pulled off the mask that he had been wearing. Funny why would I wear this... Peter tried to remember as much as he could and his thoughts drifted him to last night when he had been conscious enough to see the person in the green suit to help him. I wonder who he was? Maybe he could tell me where I am or maybe who I am. Peter looked around the room to see a dresser sitting in coroner, a mirror along the wall, and the bed that he was laying on.. Where am I? This place doesn't look familiar.. Slowly he began to wonder how he even got here. As his thought pondered over the many questions the door to the room slowly opened to reveal the Goblin standing in the door way. Peter looked at the Goblin and sighed in somewhat of a relief that it was someone at least he remembered and not a total stranger.   
  
As the Goblin stood in the doorway of the room, he smiled evilly behind the mask to see Peter's face exposed. How wonderful to see my enemy has taken off the mask... He laughed in his mind it was nice knowing he could use this weakness right now and destroy the web crawler forever. Maybe a picture here and there... A front page headline..... No...... I think I shall continue on as I have planned and play my little game.... Time to move the first pawn into position.  
  
"Peter.... I'm so happy to see you've awaken." The Goblin said in his dark voice  
  
Peter..... Then that dream I had.. that person most of been me... But what does that old lady have to do with anything.... This is to hard to deal with.. peter thought as he watched as the Goblin walked over and sat on the bed next to him.. I hope this person has the answers I need..   
  
"Who are you?? What happened to me??" Peter asked looking for some type of help.  
  
The Goblin smiled deeper behind the mask as his thoughts danced happily. So his amnesia is true, the web head has no memory.. How beautiful this is going to be.. Well.... I might as well talk to him man to man.. I have no reason to hide behind this dam mask... The Goblin laughed to himself as he reached up and pulled off the mask that hid him from Peter.   
  
" I think it would be better to speak face to face.. Don't you agree?" The Goblin asked  
  
"I guess..." Peter said staring at the older man before him.  
  
" Well..... Where to begin... I shall answer your questions that you have asked of me... I believe your question was Who am I?.... Well.... I am The Green Goblin... and as I sit before you without the mask... Many would say I am Norman Osborn.. If you get my meaning." The Goblin laughed "But enough about me lets get to you... What happened to you? Very good second question you asked me... Last night I am not sure who attacked you, but I had found you beaten and handcuffed to a pole in a old abandon building. I got you free and brought you here."   
  
As the Goblin talked memories poured into Peters mind. A image of an old office room with green smoke filled his mind... But there had been something there with him in the shadows what he could not make out... and like the Goblin said he could remember him getting him out of the handcuffs that held him close to the pole. But.......  
  
"Who would do such a thing?? For What reason?" Peter questioned wanting to no more feeling this was helping him gain more of a memory..  
  
"The people.... The people out there... They care for only themselves... Its what happens when you give all for them and they reward you by sending their own people after you, to destroy you." The Goblin said  
  
'Tell me more Goblin.... I want to know everything...." Peter said ready to know the full truth...   
  
The Goblin smiled at Peter's request.. Well... plan A is going rather well... If Web head wants a history lesson then I shall provide one for him... Goblin name echoed through his mind like a soft calling bird... Well.... Norman is trying to resurface.... I am going to have to make this history lesson rather fast. I had hoped I could take my time....... Dam him......  
  
"Everything.... My dear boy that could take a long long time to tell... But don't worry I shall tell you all that I can... To ease your mind.. Who you are? Well I think I shall start there... You are Peter Parker, a high school graduate, well educated in science. You've been living with my son Harry in a apartment downtown, after you moved out of your aunt May's. The two of you have been friends for a very long time. Eventually you started the whole Spiderman thing a few years back. You tried at first to stop all the bad villains out there, only to receive hatred from the people of this town for doing so. They started to despise you for not helping everyone... As their loath for you grew many gangs that this dam city has started coming after you... After an explosion that occurred in building downtown. Many died because you were unable to stop the bomb.. But I wouldn't be dammed if you didn't try to get as many people as you could out of there. After that.. It basically lead to what happened last night.... It really wasn't your fault.." The Goblin said laughing inside his mind..... I most say my story is rather good...  
  
Peter sat stunned at the information that he had received.... How could be people be so cruel... He thought as hard as he could about the information and slowly a memory formed of a building exploding downtown New York.. All he could see in this memory was himself as Spiderman swinging to the building as fast as he could. I got to save the children he called out in the memory.. As the memory played on he could see angry people down below in the streets screaming at him.... Its not my fault he could here himself calling out in the memory.. Peter shook himself from the memory and looked at the Goblin.. These people, they are going to pay... Why should I get beaten and taken down for something I never did.. It wasn't me..... As far as I know I didn't start that bomb.. I was trying to help.. I am going to take down those who were there.... all those people... All those who bother to come after me when I try to help...... No... I am going to seek them out... . Peter clenched his fist with his thoughts.  
  
"They are going to pay.." Peter muttered to himself as hatred for the people of New York ran through him.  
  
The Goblin smiled at his victory of plan A. This is rather beautiful... His hatred is very strong, the Goblin thinks to himself noticing that Peter's knuckles were turning white from him clenching them. Ah soon it shall be time for plan B when Spiderman and I head out into the city and destroy all that we see.. laughter echoed in his mind.. And for the first time the whole thing started to play out in his mind, like a dream come true... But... Wait.... What... about Norman.... I can't keep in control the whole time.... Eventually the weaker side will come through.. how do I solve this... The Goblin pondered.....  
  
"Will you help me?" Peter asked the Goblin realizing that he could not destroy all those that hated him alone.. "Help me my friend take revenge..."   
  
" I shall help you.. Spiderman... But we most do this with time and planning not all at once..." The Goblin said smiling at him and getting a idea how to solve this Norman mess..  
  
"Thank You.. Thank you for helping me.... answering my questions...." peter said still thinking on all that he was told and the memories of the angry crowd that kept popping in.  
  
"Well....." The Goblin started to say as a voice again echoed in his mind, louder now.. Dam him... he is getting closer to taking control.. and hearing my plans.....  
  
"Well... Lets get you out of that costume.. We have sat here long enough talking and I don't think you want people to know who you are under that suit.. There are some regular clothes in the dresser along that wall.. I am going to go and change into my business clothes.. When you are finished come and find me and ask for a job position at Oscorb. And we shall go from there getting your normal side set up.. for now we will hush about the Spiderman thing." The Goblin said as he stood up from the bed and started to head for the door.  
  
"Thank you Goblin." Peter said climbing out of the bed making his way to the dresser.  
  
"Its Norman.. Outside the mask.." The Goblin said walking out of the room...   
  
Let Norman take over... The Goblin thought happily... Once Peter asks him about Oscorp it will take his mind off me for a while... Oh how much fun its going to be... Plan B will have to be delayed for a while... Web head is going to need some practice and training... If he has no memory then I am sure that he doesn't remember how to fight either... The Goblin laughed out one last time as he fell onto the couch of Norman's office letting him slowly take over and wake out of the unconsciousness that he had been in. 


	2. The Voice Echoes

Disclaimer: As I have said before I do not own any of the great characters from Spiderman they are a trademark of Marvel and from the great mind of Stan Lee  
  
A/T: I decided to go a head and post two chapters at once for yah all I hope that you like this story.  
  
Norman Osborn awoke on the hard floor of his office, to see his son bent down next to him trying to feel for a pulse.   
  
"I'm alive Harry..." Norman said smiling at his son as Harry jumped back from his father speaking.  
  
"I was worried.. What are you doing on the floor dad?" Harry asked standing up relieved that his father was okay.  
  
Norman sat up and tried to remember what he had been doing last night, but all that came to him was a blank and a headache. Norman shook his head as he stood up to meet his son at eye level.   
  
" I am not sure. I most have drank a little to much." Norman said as he stretched trying to get his stiff muscles loosened.  
  
As Norman stretched, his headache began to pound worse. This better not be a migraine, he thought as he clenched his head. As he rubbed his temples a voice echoed in his mind like a ghost calling out. He tried to listen again to make sure that he had not imagined the soft voice but was shook out of his thought as Harry asked him something.  
  
"What?" Norman asked shaking the mysterious voice from his mind.  
  
" I said Peter Parker is missing.. His aunt called this morning asking if he might of been here last night. I told her that I haven't seen him since school yesterday. Its not like him not to show up home." Harry said with concern for his friend.  
  
As Harry talked, a room flashed in Norman's mind and with it a voice of laughter echoed with it. That room looks familiar... Norman thought as a cold voice ran into his head. What did you do last night? The voice called out.. Norman tried to ignore the voice... this was not going to happen the voice dark and horrible was not going to trick him, not again. He, Norman Osborn, has been home all night last night and there was no way he was going to believe that he had an episode..  
  
"He will turn up.. I'm sure of it." Norman said forcing a smile to his son.  
  
Norman turned his attention to his watch to see what time it was.. The watch flashed 8:30 at him in its soft green light. Its only 8 in the morning... Its so early.. He rubbed his temple as the headache pounded more in a rhythm.. Its shaping up to be a bad day.. He looked at his son and smiled at him the best he could.. No need to worry Harry about the headache nor the voice that has been nagging at him the last few weeks.   
  
"You should be in school right now... Do you want me to take you?" Norman asked thinking it was the least he could do.  
  
"No dad, I will have our driver drop me off. Let me know if you hear anything about Pete." Harry said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait Harry! I'll walk you out." Norman said as walked towards his son with a smile.  
  
As Norman watched Harry get into the car he closed the door and walked into the living room, falling easily into the big chair. he sighed and tried to relax as much as possible.   
  
"Darkness creeps along the dark, forming spider webs." A Dark Laughing cruel voice echoed off the walls.  
  
Norman closed his eyes tight and put his hands over his ears trying hard as he could to ignore the voice that had been haunting him.  
  
"GO WAY!!!!!!" Norman yelled out into the empty room.  
  
"What did you do last night?? Would you hurt your son's friend?" The Voice laughed and tormented along.  
  
" YOUR NOT REAL!!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!!" Norman Screamed as he fell out of the chair.  
  
"If I am not real.... then why can I do this?..." The voice said in a deep dark serious tone.  
  
Norman grabbed at his head as a pain began to arise inside of him. All that he knew was fading away and the living was turning to darkness.... He can't win not again.. Norman thought as the evil dark voice took over.... Norman fell into a pit of unconsciousness and a laughter echoed out of his mouth... 


End file.
